You can leave your cane on
by WhySerious
Summary: Belle méritait une soirée parfaite, et Gold était bien déterminé à la prolonger bien après le bal...
1. Chapter 1

**You can leave your cane on**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, et l'immense demeure, abandonnée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, était plus silencieuse que jamais. Des rayons de lune passaient au travers des larges fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, éclairant par endroits cette pièce surchargée de vieux bibelots. L'obscurité avait entièrement avalé l'ancien parquet, remplaçant le sol par une impression de puit sans fond. Au loin, un orchestre jouait encore et, bien que la distance étouffait en grande partie la musique, un murmure parvenait à se faufiler entre les planches de la maison vide.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit soudainement, et un grincement strident résonna à travers la grande et silencieuse demeure. Un homme s'effaça dans l'entrée, invitant une jeune femme au rire mélodieux à passer devant lui. Les pans d'une robe dorée glissèrent gracieusement sur le parquet, qui n'émit qu'un léger craquement sous le poids des talons. La porte se referma et les lumières s'allumèrent à travers la pièce, redonnant vie au rez-de-chaussée.

« _Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé danser de cette façon !_ » ricana Belle avant de se corriger presque immédiatement. « _En fait, si, je l'avais imaginé, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela se réaliserait... _».

Gold esquissa un léger sourire en se tournant vers elle.

« _Je t'avais promis un bal _» dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.

Debout devant le placard de l'entrée, sous les escaliers, la princesse lui offrit un tendre sourire. Elle souleva légèrement les pans de sa longue robe à la couleur d'or, et retira ses pieds pâles et fins des chaussures à talons qui les retenaient prisonniers depuis le début de la soirée. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant le contact, devenu familier, du parquet ancien sous ses orteils.

« _Cette soirée m'a exténuée ! Si je pouvais me téléporter jusqu'à la chambre, je... _» mais l'antiquaire l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller jusqu'au bout de son souhait, la rejoignant à ses côtés en un battement cils.

« _Laisse-moi t'accorder cette faveur »_ murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en glissant un bras derrière le dos de la brunette, la collant ainsi contre son torse.

Captivée par les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin si proches des siennes à cet instant, elle ne sentit pas le sol brièvement disparaître sous ses pieds et se changer en quelque chose de doux et moelleux.

Toujours étroitement entrelacés, leurs visages si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient l'un à l'autre, un sourire amusé naquit chez Rumple en remarquant le regard de Belle braqué sur ses lèvres.

Au lieu de se pencher pour l'embrasser, comme elle s'y attendait, il desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna vers le fauteuil, près du bureau, dans lequel il laissa tomber sa canne. Belle cligna des yeux, s'adaptant à la soudaine obscurité, et s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans leur chambre, au 1er étage. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la lumière qu'offrait la pleine lune orientée face aux fenêtres leur permettait de voir correctement, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouva l'envie de chercher l'interrupteur.

« _Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me distraire lorsque tu nous téléportes quelque part ? _» soupira la jeune femme.

Il lui tournait le dos, faisant face à la fenêtre, et sa silhouette se détachait de l'étrange clarté du ciel. Elle devina qu'il devait être en train de déboutonner sa veste, quand il lui répondit « _Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, mon amour. Ce genre de voyage peut s'avérer... perturbant. _». Bien qu'elle soit touchée de l'attention, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Comment veux-tu que je m'y habitue autrement ? _» dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Gold tourna légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard empli de malice par-dessus son épaule. Même à cette distance et dans la faible luminosité, l'ancienne princesse perçue cette lueur briller dans ses yeux.

« _Peut-être que j'aime simplement l'idée de pouvoir te distraire de cette façon..._ » chuchota-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa veste de costume par terre.

Belle haussa les sourcils de surprise, avant de les froncer d'un air contrarié. « _Tu sais que nous avons des cintres ? Ou au moins la poser sur le dossier de la chaise... _» lui fit-elle remarquer. Il se tourna entièrement vers elle cette fois, levant les yeux au ciel un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

« _Non _» répondit-il simplement.

La brunette allait protester, mais il se mit à déboutonner les quelques boutons du gilet sans manches qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise, un sourire malveillant au coin des lèvres. « _Non, pas ce soir, chérie_. »

Oh...

Alors que le gilet tombait à son tour sur le sol, elle le dévisagea à nouveau sévèrement, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler un sourire cette fois.

« _Laisse-moi te rappeler que je ne suis plus ta femme de ménage ici, je ne ramasserais sûrement pas tes affaires..._ ». Rumplestiltskin haussa les épaules et, tout en ne la quittant pas du regard, commença à desserrer le nœud de sa cravate, dont la couleur était assortie à la robe de sa compagne, et qui était, d'ailleurs, la seule touche de couleur sur son sombre costume trois-pièces. « _Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous arrangerons ça demain matin... »_ répondit-il.

Il fit glisser la cravate dorée le long de son col et, la saisissant par un des bouts, se mit à remuer le morceau de tissus au-dessus du sol tel un pendule, narguant Belle. Un éclat de rire s'échappa de son adorable bouche, et une mèche auburn retomba le long de sa tempe. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'entendre ce son...

« _TU nettoieras cela demain matin, et je te regarderais faire _» corrigea-t-elle en riant. Gold lui adressa un nouveau sourire, et jeta la cravate dans sa direction. Elle gloussa en la rattrapant. «_ Très bien_ » acquiesça-t-il, « _ça ne sera guère une corvée de toute manière... _». Il commença à défaire ses boutons de manchettes, toujours aussi lentement, et son regard toujours planté dans celui de la jeune femme.

« _Utiliser la magie, c'est tricher !_ » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, essayant de paraître contrariée.

« _Je n'insinuais pas utiliser la magie _» expliqua-t-il posément en avançant d'un pas, attaquant l'autre manche. « _Simplement, t'imaginer au milieu du lit et m'observer avec le même regard que tu as maintenant par exemple... Bien, je ne peux tout simplement pas considérer cela comme une corvée _».

La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était ses mots, sa façon si calme d'agir, son accent écossais -qui semblait s'accentuer lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle- ou bien même un mélange des trois, mais elle sentit quelque chose se mettre à brûler en elle, une sensation nouvelle et... pas désagréable du tout. Là, maintenant, elle ne pouvait que penser à se ruer contre son torse, passer une main dans ses cheveux longs et fins, et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air lui en manque. D'autres idées lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais elle se força à les taire. Une part d'elle voulait irrévocablement lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements, mais une autre, au contraire, ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans ce qu'il faisait. Gold prenait son temps pour la séduire, jouer avec elle, et c'était terriblement excitant.

Il marcha vers elle à pas lents, portant les mains au col de sa chemise, et commença à déboutonner les boutons un à un. À partir de cet instant, plus rien n'existait pour Belle mis à part les doigts de son sorcier et cette fichue chemise. Un bouton... un deuxième... encore un et... le haut de son torse apparu.

Elle avala sa salive, et expira lentement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure au passage.

Bientôt, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle, avec trois boutons seulement encore fermés. La brunette perçut alors la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Rumple, à moins que ce ne soit la sienne, l'envelopper à son tour.

Son torse, rendu pâle par l'éclairage lunaire, tranchait avec le noir d'encre de sa chemise. Sa peau, si humaine, et si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait en sentir la saveur rien qu'en inhalant, n'attendait qu'à être touchée. Si elle pouvait simplement poser une main au creux de sa poitrine et sentir son cœur battre pour elle, comme le sien le faisait pour lui à cet instant...

Le regard perdu quelque part au niveau de la poitrine de Gold, Belle leva lentement une de ses mains, comme possédée, vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle avec envie, sentit des doigts fins se joindre aux siens sur le dernier bouton de sa chemise, et une force l'attira, telle la gravité, vers la bouche de sa si précieuse princesse.

Profitant de ce moment d'égarement, la jeune femme franchit brusquement la distance qui les séparait et plaqua fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de l'antiquaire, une de ses mains s'agrippant aux cheveux bruns qui dépassaient le long de sa nuque tandis que l'autre arrachait le dernier bouton de cette fichue chemise.

Elle l'embrassait avec ferveur, capturant la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était possible de goûter, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Maintenant que sa main droite avait résolu le problème du bouton en trop, Belle la fit remonter le long de son torse, commençant par effleurer son abdomen d'une légère caresse puis, comme elle l'avait tant désiré un instant plus tôt, arrêta ses doigts tièdes au creux de sa poitrine. Elle aimait le sentir brûlant contre sa propre peau, et son cœur s'emballer si fort contre sa paume.

Rumplestiltskin se sentait glisser dans la folie, la dernière pensée cohérente s'évanouissant à l'instant même où il la sentit caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Il perdait le contrôle et, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'une part de lui adorait cela.

Belle l'entendit grogner alors qu'elle lui mordillait la lèvre, un grognement d'envie réprimé au fond de sa gorge, puis elle le sentit se crisper entre ses bras.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu... laissant la jeune femme seule et pantelante au centre de la pièce.

Déstabilisée, elle tournoya désespérément sur elle-même, à la recherche de Gold. Jamais encore il ne s'était évaporé en plein milieu d'un baiser, ou même d'une conversation... _Était-ce lui ? Ou bien..._

Regina aussi avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et elle était très bien placée pour savoir de quoi cette sorcière était capable... Et si elle l'avait capturé ? Et si, tout cela n'était pas vraiment réel, qu'elle se trouvait encore enfermée dans sa cellule, et que ces dernières semaines n'avaient été que l'œuvre de son imagination ?

Finalement, elle le vit réapparaître dans le coin opposé de la chambre, sa silhouette se résumant à une ombre dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle sourit, soulagée, et rit de sa propre bêtise. Elle devait arrêter d'être aussi paranoïaque...

« _Ne te sentais-tu pas exténuée, il y a quelques minutes ? _» demanda-t-il, moqueur. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître aussi nonchalant et sûr de lui que d'habitude, il continuait d'haleter, encore essoufflé de la violence de leur baiser. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés sur un côté, attestant de l'endroit où la jeune femme y avait passé sa main.

« _C'était il y a quelques minutes, je suis parfaitement réveillée à présent _» sourit malicieusement la brunette.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, elle pouvait le voir qui se rapprochait d'elle, ses pieds nus marchant sur les revers de son pantalon et sa chemise noire, partiellement arrachée, ouverte sur son torse nu lui aussi.

« _Bien... Tant mieux..._ » approuva-t-il d'un léger hochement de tête, laissant tomber sa chemise devenue inutile sur le sol. Il approcha d'un pas lent et gracieux, presque félin, tandis que ses mains retiraient la boucle de sa ceinture. Un pas de plus, son pantalon tomba au sol. Un autre encore l'éloigna du vêtement sombre, laissé sur le plancher, c'est à peine si cela l'avait ralenti dans sa progression pour la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elle, Belle ne broncha pas cette fois, refusant de le voir disparaître encore une fois si elle s'emportait. Il tendit une main vers elle et laissa tendrement glisser son index sur sa joue, ses yeux s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de son visage comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

« _Je t'aime tellement, Belle _» murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser l'étrange quiétée des lieux.

Elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue, et sourit.

« _Et je t'aime aussi_ »

L'ancienne princesse qu'elle était ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation quelque peu étrange, Rumplestiltskin se tenant à moitié nu devant elle, qui était encore dans sa longue robe dorée. Celle de leur première rencontre...

Elle laissa retomber leurs mains, et une lueur de malice éclaira ses prunelles azur.

« _Puis-je te demander de m'accorder deux faveurs ? » _

_« Deux ? _» releva-t-il, intrigué.

« _Mmh Mmh... _» acquiesça-t-elle d'un timide signe de tête.

« _Tout ce que tu voudras_ » répondit-il, poliment, sans même hésiter un instant.

« _Pour commencer, si tu pouvais..._ », elle fit un pas en arrière, regarda sa robe et passa ses mains sur le tissu épais. Quand elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon, il riait, plus radieux que jamais.

« _Avec plaisir..._ »

Il fit une légère révérence, comme la fois où il lui avait offert cette rose au Château, et lorsqu'il fit claquer ses doigts, elle se retrouva entourée d'une épaisse fumée violette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la brume magique avait disparu... ainsi que sa robe.

« _Première faveur brillamment accordée_ » claironna-t-il. « _Et quel était votre deuxième souhait, ma chère ?_ »

Tout en riant doucement, elle marcha jusqu'à lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Sentir leurs peaux en contact était si bon, mais encore insuffisant pour satisfaire le feu qui continuait de se propager en elle. Alors, elle l'embrassa, rendant ses lèvres siennes.

Belle voulait sentir son souffle chaud le long de sa nuque, ses lèvres continuer de jouer avec les siennes, leurs langues s'entremêler fiévreusement l'une à l'autre et ses mains glisser sur sa peau nue. Elle le voulait lui et, surtout, que plus jamais il ne soit prêt à la laisser partir.

Gold laissa ses mains s'attarder sur les hanches de la jeune femme, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, tandis que leur baiser ne cessait de s'intensifier. Puis le besoin de la sentir plus près de lui se fit ressentir, il laissa alors glisser une de ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Belle et, avec moins de force qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu s'il n'avait pas eu ses pouvoirs, la souleva suffisamment afin qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et se cramponner un peu plus à lui.

« _Je te tiens_ » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, haletant sous les baisers qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner. « _Je sais..._ » lui répondit-elle de la même façon, ses lèvres légèrement rougies en plus.

Alors que sa langue venait de nouveau caresser la sienne, d'une façon plus intense qu'avant, Belle se sentit doucement tomber en arrière, pourtant toujours étroitement accrochée à Rumplestiltskin. Son dos atterrit sur quelque chose de mou et confortable, et sa tête au milieu de deux oreillers. Il venait de les téléporter jusque dans le lit, et en l'ayant une fois de plus distraite afin qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention. _Bon sang_ !

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui en vouloir, est-ce qu'elle en aurait seulement été capable de toute façon, avec sa bouche descendant au creux de sa poitrine...

Il revint au-dessus de son visage, son corps recouvrant entièrement le sien tout en faisant attention à ne pas peser sur elle, et il repoussa soigneusement une mèche de cheveux auburn qui ondulait le long de la tempe de la princesse.

« _Quelle était ta deuxième faveur, ma Belle, dis-moi ?_ » souffla-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle repensa à la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était brusquement évanoui dans la nature. Une peur qui remontait à cette fameuse nuit, chez eux, où elle avait appris que le bonheur pouvait vous glisser entre les doigts en moins d'un instant.

Gold dut percevoir son trouble, car son regard devint soudainement inquiet, et elle lui caressa tendrement la joue afin de le rassurer.

« _Juste... ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça, s'il te paît..._ » demanda-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler entièrement la supplique dans sa voix.

Un air désolé traversa ses prunelles humaines, avant qu'un autre, plus résolu, ne le remplace tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« _Plus jamais, je te le promets_ »

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suite NC-17 écrite par Didou27, ça la démangeait et c'était tellement bon, on devait vous en faire profiter...**_

* * *

Après ces quelques mots des plus rassurants, la bouche de Gold reparti à l'assaut de la poitrine de Belle, laissant une trainée de feu sur son passage. La sensation de sa langue sur sa peau, lui faisait quitter la terre ferme, elle n'arrivait plus a contrôler sa respiration, ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait que vivre l'instant présent et profiter de ce qu'il lui offrait.

Lorsqu'elle le senti quitter sa poitrine pour déposer une myriade de baiser aériens sur son ventre, elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait le laisser la repousser une nouvelle fois. Elle sut qu'il était sienne et que jamais plus elle ne sentirait ce vide au fond d'elle.

Elle senti ses dents effleurer la limite de ses sous vêtements quelques secondes avant de se retirer.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard incertain de l'homme à moitié nu. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'incita à continuer, elle avait perdu la capacité de parler depuis bien longtemps...

Les lèvres de Gold effleurèrent quelques secondes le ventre de Belle avant de la délester du dernier rempart qui la séparait de la nudité. Une fois débarrassé du monceau de tissu offensant, Gold remonta lentement le long de ses jambes, effleurant à peine sa peau de son souffle brûlant. Plus il avançait, plus Belle sentait ses muscles se tendre, ses membres trembler d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment son corps allait réagir à cette nouvelle caresse.

Oh bien sûr, elle n'était plus innocente depuis un certain temps déjà. Leur première nuit ensemble avait été d'une douceur extraordinaire, mais cette situation était nouvelle pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'aventurerait à cet endroit avec sa bouche. C'était tellement étrange, mais il semblait plus qu'heureux de la gouter de cette façon.

Lorsqu'elle senti son souffle se poser sur son intimité, elle se tendit et baissa les yeux vers lui. Encore une fois, elle plongea dans son regard incertain et elle senti une vague de tendresse monter en elle et la submerger. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. A chaque nouvelle expérience il lui demandait silencieusement la permission d'aller plus loin. Et à chaque nouvelle expérience, ce regard interrogatif, cette incertitude lui brisait le cœur.

Elle savait qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était là et qu'elle était à lui. Elle savait ce que signifiait cette lueur au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant, elle l'attira à elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui, elle l'espérait, lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait et a quel point elle avait confiance en lui.

Lorsqu'il la recouvrit de son corps pour approfondir le baiser, elle senti son érection contre son ventre et laissa échapper un gémissement d'impatience. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle voulait le sentir prendre possession de son corps, lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations, lui faire perdre la tête. Mais il avait d'autres projets en tête pour cette soirée.

Quittant ses lèvres, il redescendit le long de son corps, déposant de tendres baisers sur sa peau, la faisant frémir à chaque contact. Une fois de retour à sa position initiale, il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant encore une fois son approbation. Incapable de parler, Belle glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux de Gold et l'incita à continuer. Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

Sans plus attendre, il abaissa son visage et la gouta du bout de la langue. A cette sensation, Belle senti une décharge parcourir son corps, la laissant haletante et sans force sur le lit. Fort de cette réaction, Gold referma ses lèvres autour de la petite boule de nerf si sensible qu'il venait d'effleurer et elle se senti partir.

C'était trop. Bien trop de sensations en une seule fois, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle senti son corps se tendre lorsqu'il ajouta sa langue et ses dents à ses caresses. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa peau. Elle savait qu'il adorait étudier les réactions de son corps, qu'il se réjouissant chaque fois qu'il trouvait un nouvel endroit qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Perdu au beau milieu de cette tempête, elle le senti glisser deux doigts en elle et elle perdit l'esprit. Son corps se tendit autour de ses doigts, et elle convulsa sur le lit, son cri brisant le silence qui les entourait. Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa lucidité, elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire identique se dessina sur le visage de Belle et elle tendit la main pour que son amant vienne la rejoindre. Sans se faire prier, Gold vint se placer près d'elle et la laissa le faire rouler sur le dos et s'emparer de ses lèvres, goutant sa propre saveur sur la langue de son amant. Il aimait tellement lorsqu'elle prenait le contrôle, lorsqu'elle osait assouvir ses envies.

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, sa moiteur pressant contre lui dans une douce torture et laissa ses ongles glisser sur son torse, déclenchant une série de frisson de plus en plus prononcés à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit où il désespérait de la sentir.

Mais visiblement il n'allait pas être aussi chanceux cette fois. Sa petite Belle, si douce et tendre, avait décidé de jouer un peu avec lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, le torturant de sa langue, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau. A chaque soupir qui venait emplir la chambre, il sentait les lèvres de sa tortionnaire s'étirer dans un sourire satisfait. Elle aimait le faire souffrir, le faire patienter, le pousser à bout. Et pour cela il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il serra les dents lorsqu'il senti les doigts fins et curieux de Belle se glisser sous la ceinture de son boxer et lentement le faire glisser sur ses hanches. La lenteur de son geste était une nouvelle torture qu'il était heureux de subir. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Belle se poser sur cette partie de lui qui la fascinait toujours autant.

Il la laissa détailler son corps maintenant nu pendant quelques minutes, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de si fascinant. Elle était tellement jeune… Et lui si vieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Au bout de quelques secondes à la sentir immobile au niveau de ses cuisses, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et plongea dans deux saphirs dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de doute. Elle n'osait toujours pas faire le premier pas.

« _Viens_ » murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Tout doute déserta le regard de Belle lorsque Gold s'empara de ses hanches et la positionna sur lui. Elle se laissa glisser sur lui, le prenant entièrement en elle, dans un soupir qui résonna dans la pièce. Enfin, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison pour assister à ce stupide bal, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : le déshabiller et le faire sienne.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, la même lueur au fond des yeux. La main de Gold effleura le ventre de Belle et elle commença à bouger, choisissant un rythme lent qui le rendait fou. Il se retenait de lever les hanches à sa rencontre et la laissait diriger leur étreinte, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à maintenir le contrôle très longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents lorsque Belle laissa une nouvelle fois glisser ses mains sur son torse. Elle allait le tuer…

« _Belle…_ » souffla-t-il.

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres au niveau de son cœur, changeant ainsi l'angle de la pénétration. N'en pouvant plus, Gold profita que ses lèvres soient occupées à dévorer son cou pour enrouler ses bras autour de Belle et inverser leurs positions. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise au brusque changement de position mais enroula rapidement ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.

Gold n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait partir et Belle ne faisait rien pour l'aider à maintenir leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible. De ses hanches qui se soulevaient pour venir à la rencontre des siennes aux petits gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper, tout l'enflammait et le poussait de plus en plus près du précipice. Il commençait à perdre le rythme, ses va et vient devenaient de plus en plus erratiques lorsqu'il vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, mordillant la peau tendre.

Soudain, il senti les muscles de Belle se resserrer autour de lui, l'attirant encore plus profondément en elle et il lâcha prise. Son orgasme l'emporta en même temps que celui de la jeune femme et il s'effondra sur elle épuisé.

Au bout de quelques secondes immobile, il trouva la force de se redresser sur ses coudes et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Belle avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Immédiatement, elle vint de blottir dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de lentement glisser dans le sommeil. Un «_ Je t'aime_ » endormi s'éleva dans la chambre avant que le silence de la nuit ne vienne reprendre ses droits sur la pièce.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
